Multiplexed optical transmit assemblies used in telecommunications devices generally have electrical inputs on one side that control modulators that modulate light from a plurality of laser diodes, one laser diode for each frequency modulated by the multiplexed optical transmit assembly. Alternatively, optical assemblies used in telecommunications devices generally have electrical inputs on one side that can control other types of optical devices that can one or more of filter light from the laser diodes, switch light from the laser diodes from the laser diodes, attenuate light from the laser diodes, control polarization of light from the laser diodes, etc. The laser diodes are generally on a same side as the electrical inputs, such that optical input to the modulators are on a same side as the electrical inputs. Optical inputs of the assemblies are on an opposite side of the assemblies as the optical outputs. Having the electrical inputs and the light inputs to the optical devices on a same side result in a bulky package that can be challenging to integrate with other telecommunication equipment and/or must be designed around.